Season 13
Season 13 is the thirteenth season of Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out on MTV. The season premiered on February 1, 2019 featuring Lil Duval and Soulja Boy along with other Season 12 episodes. The season continued airing on July 7, 2019 on VH1 with 4 new episodes featuring Marlon Wayans; Anderson .Paak; DaniLeigh, Wiz Khalifa, Ski Mask The Bird God; LightSkinKeisha; B.Smyth and Toya Wright; Tiny Harris; Monica Brown; Shy Glizzy and ended on September 15, 2019 with Denzel Curry and TK Kravitz. This is the second season to be filmed in Atlanta. Like the previous season, this season had a total 26 episodes. Production The season filmed from October 29, 2018 to November 11, 2018 at Tyler Perry Studios in Atlanta. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host) Returning Cast Members * DC Young Fly * Emmanuel Hudson * Chico Bean * Karlous Miller * Conceited * Charlie Clips * Hitman Holla * Corey Charron * Bobb'e J. Thompson * Cortez Macklin * Big Mack * Rip Micheals * Dan Rue * Shawty * Lil JJ * Royce Bell * Tyler Chronicles * Clayton English * Watts Homie Quan * Yvng Swag * Mope Williams * Justina Valentine * B. Simone * Vena E. * Teresa Topnotch * Jason Lee New Cast Members * King Cannon * RiceGum * Christian Perfas * MyVerse * Lovely Mimi Episodes #Lil Duval #Soulja Boy #Sky; Doja Cat #Tory Lanez #Marlon Wayans; Anderson .Paak; DaniLeigh #Wiz Khalifa #Ski Mask The Bird God; LightSkinKeisha; B.Smyth #Toya Wright; Tiny Harris; Monica Brown; Shy Glizzy #Vinny Guadagnino; Ronnie Ortiz-Magro; Karol G #Carmella; R-Truth; Sofi Tukker #Swizz Beatz; Kash Doll #Perez Hilton; Lay Lay; J.I.D #Shiggy; Lil Mosey #T-Pain; MoneyBagg Yo #Love & Hip-Hop: Hollywood; Kash Doll #NeNe Leakes; Brentt Leakes; Diggy Simmons; Smino #Marshmello; Sherrie Silver; OG Parker; Yella Beezy #Eva Marcile; G Herbo #Akon; Buddy; Sarunas J. Jackson #Jimmy O. Yang; Michael Rainey Jr.; Pardison Fontaine #Ne-Yo; Kodie Shane #Cynthia Bailey; YFN Lucci #Lupe Fiasco #A$AP Ferg #Denzel Curry #TK Kravitz Guests * MoneyBagg Yo * Lil Duval * G Herbo * YFN Lucci * A$AP Ferg * Wiz Khalifa * Shy Glizzy * Yella Beezy * J.I.D * Tory Lanez * Ne-Yo * Soulja Boy * Marlon Wayans * T-Pain * Lil Mosey * Denzel Curry * Too $hort * TK Kravitz * OG Parker * Shiggy * Brentt Leakes * Kodie Shane * Kash Doll * Lupe Fiasco * Akon * Swizz Beatz * R-Truth * Smino * Diggy Simmons * Buddy * Michael Rainey, Jr * Toya Wright * Cynthia Bailey * Sarunas Jackson * Tiny Harris * Doja Cat * Lay Lay * DaniLeigh * Karol G * Evan Ross * Pardison Fontaine * NeNe Leakes * Brooke Valentine * Sky * LightSkinKeisha * Miss Nikki Baby * Monica Brown * Eva Marcille * Paris Phillips * Sherrie Silver * Sofi Tukker * Carmella * Marshmello * Vinny Guadagnino * Ronnie Ortiz-Margo * Jimmy O. Yang * Perez Hilton Trivia * This is the first season not to feature cast members Timothy DeLaGhetto or Jacob Williams who's been cast members on the show since it's return in 2013. * This season also does not feature Darren Brand who has been on the show since Season 7. * This season features a new version of the theme "We Gon Wild Out". * This season introduces a team mascot in the form of host Nick Cannon. * This is the second season to feature a wrestling theme episode. * This is the first season to switch channels. * This is the first season to air on Sunday's. * The first four episodes premiered on MTV, but the rest of the episodes from the season premiered exclusively on VH1.